


whats in a name

by imperfectEquinox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, President's Son AU, honestly this is just an in depth headcanon rather than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa-Solo never had a problem getting key-chains with his name on them. Kylo Ren does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whats in a name

Growing up, Ben always made sure to get a name key-chain wherever he went. He would scour gift shops for the spinning racks, and then would spend considerably less time looking for his name. He may hate it, but having such a common name sure did have it’s perks.

Flash forward, and Ben is now Kylo. In a fit of (unsurprising) rage he throws out all of his “Ben” key-chains. Han tries to stop him telling him that he’ll definitely regret this later, but Kylo pushes through, screaming “Ben is dead, I destroyed him!” and slam dunking the bag of them into the trash. Han ends up shaking his head and leaving them be.

Not too long after the name change he gets dragged along to Disney. Following tradition he skulks through the gift shops to get a name key chain. He needs to restock his supply since he threw out all the “Ben” ones. It’s not too hard for him to locate the rack with names on it,, but once he get’s there he encounters a problem.

There are no “Kylo” key-chains. He had never taken into account the fact that there probably isn’t another Kylo in existence in the United States, so there wouldn’t be a need to make any key-chains with the name on them. Now, being the president’s son Kylo is accustomed to getting everything he wants (from people other than his family) so he kicks the rack over and makes a huge scene in front of everyone. The Secret Service has to drag his flailing body out of the store and he’s confined to the hotel for the rest of the visit.

The video of him goes viral, and screenshots of it are plastered all over magazines. The next time he goes somewhere there are “Kylo” key-chains. He bring the key-chain home proudly, showing it off to his friends.

Phasma nearly dies laughing. She absolutely loves the key-chains, and starts getting them for herself whenever she goes out places. (Her name is also impossible to find but she is above throwing a tantrum to get what she wants).

Hux hates them. He hates that Kylo has this much power over the media but uses it to get key-chains with his name on them put in every gift shop across the country _just in case_ he shows up. Every time Kylo comes home with another key-chain he rolls his eyes and give him a lecture about the media’s influence. Once he made a powerpoint presentation with cited references and it included three slides of better things he could do with his media presence. (Kylo slept through the whole thing and then kiss him to make up for it. Hux was not amused).

Brendol Hux Sr. does not like going on vacation. If he travels it is for business purposes only. It is only after his second heart attack that he lets his wife convince him a little time off would be a good thing. For the first time in twenty years (more than Hux Jr. has been alive) the Hux family goes on a trip. Hux Sr. basically stays holed up in the hotel room the whole time while Hux and his mother galavant around the city.

When Hux comes back Kylo burst into his house (the staff are used to this) and demands he hand over his souvenir. Hux goes bright red and tries to convince Kylo that he didn’t buy anything, but the other boy ransacks all his bags saying he’ll just have to take something (probably excessively boring) that Hux bought for himself. He’s only kind of joking. Kylo ends up finding a small bag from a gift shop. When he opens it he finds a key-chain, marked with some defining feature of wherever Hux visited, and his name engraved on it.

The maid finds them hours later when she comes to get them for dinner, and they’re passed out in each other’s arms. Kylo has his key-chain on a necklace because he’s a huge sap.

**Author's Note:**

> there's 100x sappier version of this in my head where kylo never throws the fit and can't get the key-chains so hux has one personally engraved for him.


End file.
